railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
RTS Newcomers Welcome and Information Package
Welcome to the world of RTS! What you will find here are a dedicated group of rail enthusiasts and professionals running virtual trains over four subdivisions using prototypical regulations and practices. If you wish to simply observe and learn in the beginning, you are most welcome to do so. Look around and get the feel of RTS, what its capabilities are and how it works. Please ask questions of any member at any time! We enjoy interacting and teaching you all about the RTS system. To go forward into playing this amazing Sim, we need to take a few steps back. Lets get started! First, proceed to: http://www.run8studios.com/index.shtml . Run 8 will provide you with all ''the needed locations and instructions for you to get started in single player mode. ''PLEASE ''insure that you load the files in the order they are provided, unzip them and install them all completely. Once you have the Route(s) you have chosen loaded, Updates loaded (Please make ABSOLUTELY sure you have *ALL* the updates - if you dont and log on, it has serious effects on the server), XNA 3.1 files loaded, and check that you have Microsoft .Net 3.5 aboard, you should be ready to run! We strongly suggest that you run single player for a few trips to get the feel and control of a mainline train. Printing out a keyboard reference chart will be an invaluable asset. ***Special note: The password for the server is *NOT* to be shared with anyone. Sharing of the password will result in consequences, up to and including being banned from the server. Each participant must find the password themselves***'' Second, we also strongly suggest that you proceed to: http://www.run8depot.com/. The Depot contains a wealth of information such as timetables, maps, and probably most importantly, the External Dispatcher Program. ED is essential in multi-player scenarios. There is an outstanding External Dispatcher User Guide, which explains about its features, controls and benefits. For you signalling types, there is also the Signal Enhancement Pack which gives a more realistic color and light enhancement during most sessions. Third, when you are ready to run multi-player and join RTS fully, proceed to : http://railroadtransportationsimulator.wikia.com/wiki/RailroadTransportationSimulator_Wiki Your first step there is to create a Wikia account of your own and log in. This is the one and only step for RTS Membership. It allows the Owner and Admins the opportunity to meet you and greet you, and provide any useful tips along the way. Please remember to check the "keep me logged in" button in the sign in square so that you can be recognized. Check the Wiki frequently as it is the source of all updates and new information. Next, please read and familiarize yourself with the "Welcome to the Railroad Transportation Simulator Wiki" page and all of its contents. This explains what to do, how to do it and when to do it (and when not to). It is your "one stop" location for all things pertaining to RTS and is updated frequently. Questions, comments, notifications and issues may all be put on the Wiki under the appropriate tab. Fourth, find, follow the links to the Registry and familiarize yourself with its contents and useage. Part of operating on RTS is doing your paperwork. The safe rule of thumb is whenever you pick up or release a train, make a Registry entry. Fifth, it is well known that newcomers will have a thousand questions and make some mistakes. If you get into a situation that doesn't seem right, or that you have made a mistake, consult the Wiki first (most often the answers are there, particularly in Procedures) ''and then if you are unable to find the answers or the answers don't make sense, please ''ask ''the founder (Sean) or the Admins on the Wiki. It is ''far easier to fix and explain things if you first stop what you are doing, let them know when, where, how and what exactly happened, allowing them the opportunity to pinpoint the problem and easily make it right. Makes for a much happier Owner/Admin Team. Please ''do not be hesitant to ask questions. That is how we all learn and gives the Owner/Admins the chance to offer valuable insights and directions. Sixth, something many of us have learned the 'very' ''hard way. Please make absolutely sure that your computer has ''at least ''2.5 GB of available Ram. The program is just over 2.0 GB, and if you don't have the available resources, Run 8 will begin lagging and not behaving. 3 to 4 GB of RAM should do the trick nicely. Our founder, Sean addresses this in detail on the Wiki, but it bears offering it on this page as well. This is prototype railroading, controlled by an actual matrix of trains gleaned from 2008. Random train generation of any kind is not part of RTS, nor will it ever be. Members are welcomed and encouraged to run the trains that are generated onto the Subdivisions, but no others please. There are a number of other servers that support such activities and we wish you well if that is the kind of play you enjoy. We move freight, and a lot of it, but depend on trains and cars being in specific places and times. We hope this page has been of value and welcome any updates, comments or concerns The Railroad Transportation Simulator Welcome Team Category:Windows 10 and Raildriver!